puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprngweather
Current Sprngweather is currently a senior officer of Good Omens on the Midnight Ocean, and captain of Iron Pyrites on the Malachite Ocean. Biography Sprngweather began her pirating career in May of 2005 on the Midnight Ocean. Her first crew was Plank Club. After a few days she jobbed with Infernal Infidels under the flag Midnight Armada and was recruited and eventually worked her way up to the rank of senior officer. Sprngweather stayed with Infernal Infidels until March 5, 2006 when she left to become captain of the Yellow Jackets. On April 15, 2006 Sprngweather retired as captain of the Yellow Jackets and returned to Infernal Infidels as a senior officer. In July 2006 Sprngweather co-founded Good Omens with four other veteran players: Cire, Devonin, Saltycdawg, and Whiplash, and held the captain's hat for a 2 month rotation. In February 2007 Sprngweather was one of the founding members of the flag Riot. She has been one of the most influential and hard-working members of the flag. She has served in the flag as both a princess and a lady. After the release of Atlantis Sprngweather and Cire were among the first to run regular successful sea monster hunts. They would alternate between one bnavving and the other XOing. Their insight on strategy and ship rules was influential in standardizing how Atlantis trips are run. In 2008 after the release of the Malachite ocean, she created the crew Iron Pyrites, and recruited many players from Midnight into it. She now owns and manages several stalls there. Her crew was the first crew to join the flag Midnight's Massive Masts after its creation. She has since withdrawn the crew from the flag, feeling that they were no longer a good fit there. Current Shoppekeeping Midnight * Owns Tunnel of Loveseats, a furnisher on * Co-owns Barque at the Moon, a shipyard on with Cire * Manages Equal Shears, a tailor on * Manages Weaving So Soon, a weavery on Guava Island * Manages I'll Be Seaming You, a tailor on Guava Island * Manages Spun House, a weavery on Park Island * Manages Dye Hard, an apothecary on Guava Island Malachite * Owns Sprngweather's Tailoring Stall on * Owns Sprngweather's Distilling Stall on Saltstraum Rock * Owns Sprngweather's Ironworking Stall on Saltstraum Rock * Owns Sprngweather's Apothercary Stall on Saltstraum Rock * Owns Sprngweather's Distilling Stall on * Owns Sprngweather's Weaving Stall on * Manages Fannon's Apothercary Stall on * Manages Bnavking's Ironworking Stall on Chelydra Cove * Manages Bnavking's Furnishing Stall on Chelydra Cove Contributions and Achievements * Created YPPedia forum and other Puzzle Pirate related Firefox/IE7 Plug-ins * Midnight Ocean memorized August 16th 2006 * Top 16 contestant in Y!PP Idol * Won a sleeping pig in a Sailing bakeoff on Hunter * Won 3 sleeping pigs and 2 tan octopuses in familiar Drinking tournaments on Midnight * Won a colored parrot and a tan octopus in familiar drinking tournaments on Cobalt * Won a tan parrot in a familiar Rumble tournament on Malachite Avatars Image:Avatar-Micklauer-Sprngweather-av.jpg| By Kingpriam Image:Avatar-Graydarka-Sprngavie002idx.png| By Sancha Image:Avatar-Starsapphire-Sprng-Avatar.png| By Falmari